The present invention relates to a stone mounting member and, more particularly, to a mounting member for mounting a decorative stone, such as marble or granite, onto a wall of a building.
Stones, such as marbles and granites, are widely used in decorating inside and/or outside walls of buildings. Various methods are used to mount the stones onto the walls to be decorated. These methods are, however, cumbersome, inefficient, time-consuming, and require experienced persons to deal with.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a stone mounting element to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.